


Addict

by fab_fan



Category: Fastlane
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fab_fan/pseuds/fab_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billie knew something about addictions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addict

Billie knew something about addictions.

Being an addict kinda did that to you. No-one knew what it was like. What it felt like to be slumped in some dark back alley, a needle shoved in your arm, the stench of garbage and piss so strong that if you weren't so concentrated on the feel of the heroin filling your veins you'd pass out from the ugliness of it all. Sure, other people had tried. She had to go to rehab...or therapy as the people at that hell-hole had called it. Therapy, to help with your problems. Because being addicted wasn't problem enough. No...they wanted to talk about feelings and relationships. And even though they had fancy college degrees and smart looking glasses, they still didn't know what it felt like. To need something so bad it haunts you every single moment of your existence.

Van and Deaq tried. God, did those boys try. They figured themselves tough. Street smart ruffians with enough money to buy the world and the backing of an entire police department. Being around drug dealers and users, they thought they knew what she had gotten into. Deaq with his sympathetic eyes and Van with his self-righteous immature attitude. They thought they understood.

But they didn't, and that's why they could never understand why Billie was so anxious to keep contacting Sara Matthews. It wasn't because of some silly little bet between the Lt. And Van. It wasn't because of her overwhelming need to catch the thieves. It was because the moment Billie walked into that club and locked eyes on the blonde, she was hooked. She craved her, every touch, every breath. The moment their lips touched, fire raced through her veins, and there was no going back.

Billie Chambers knew what it was like to be addicted. Sara Matthews was her new addiction.


End file.
